Replaced
by Men of Letters
Summary: "Macy Kassabian was the girl who stole my life."/"My brain was frozen in time."/"I pulled the trigger." RATED T FOR VIOLENCE
1. Replaced

**Author's Note: **One of you gave me this idea!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own KI or anything mentioned.

* * *

_**Replaced**_

**Kim's POV**

Macy Kassabian was the girl who stole my life. She replaced me. She has longer hair, brighter eyes, taller, skinnier. Everything perfect.

Jack's still my boyfriend, thank god. He's slowly slipping though. I can tell, the way he flirts with her and hugs her.

I spend most of my time in my room singing. Or drawing. I'm always by myself.

* * *

I was walking to school with my headphones.

_This world will never be_

_What I expected_

_And if I don't belong_

_Who would have guessed it_

I stopped in my tracks when I saw Jack and Macy kissing on a bench. Tears flooded my eyes.

_I will not leave alone_

_Everything that I own_

_To make you feel like it's not too late_

_It's never too late_

_Even if I say_

_It'll be alright_

_Still I hear you say_

_You want to end your life_

_Now and again we try_

_To just stay alive_

_Maybe we'll turn it all around_

_'Cause it's not too late_

_It's never too late_

They pulled away and smiled before hugging eachother. Macy caught me staring and quickly let go of Jack. She placed her hands over her mouth.

_No one will ever see_

_This side reflected_

_And if there's something wrong_

_Who would have guessed it_

_And I have left alone_

_Everything that I own_

_To make you feel like_

_It's not too late_

_It's never too late_

Jack turned around and saw me before getting up and running over to me. Everything seemed to move in slow motion.

_Even if I say_

_It'll be alright_

He crumbled to his knees and placed his face into my abdomen. He was saying something, but I couldn't hear him.

_Still I hear you say_

_You want to end your life_

_Now and again we try_

_To just stay alive_

_Maybe we'll turn it all around_

_'Cause it's not too late_

_It's never too late_

Macy was running over to us now. She was talking to, but I couldn't hear anything. My brain was frozen in time.

_The world we knew_

_Won't come back_

_The time we've lost_

_Can't get back_

_The life we had_

_Won't be ours again_

I finally mustered up the ability to move, and I pushed Jack off of me and quickly began to run away.

_This world will never be_

_What I expected_

_And if I don't belong_

I crumpled into the floor of an empty classroom and began to cry.

_Even if I say_

_It'll be alright_

_Still I hear you say_

_You want to end your life_

_Now and again we try_

_To just stay alive_

_Maybe we'll turn it all around_

_'Cause it's not too late_

_It's never too late_

I heard the door open and someone run in.

_Maybe we'll turn it all around_

_'Cause it's not too late_

_It's never too late (It's never too late)_

_It's not too late_

_It's never too late_

The song ended and I felt someone touch me. I jumped up. Jerry's hand was sticking out, where my shoulder was. I ripped my headphones out angrily. Jack and Macy appeared behind Jerry. Macy looked happy and Jack was in tears.

"Kim…" his soft, breaking voice rang through my ears. I quickly grabbed my bag and ran past them.

_On the ground I lay_

_Motionless in pain_

_I can see my life flashing before my eyes_

_Did I fall asleep?_

_Is this all a dream_

_Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare_

I began to my house.

_I will not die (I will not die)_

_I will survive_

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_

_I feel alive, when you're beside me_

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_

_In my time of dying_

I opened my door and ran to my Dad's room. I rummaged through his things

_On this bed I lay_

_Losing everything_

_I can see my life passing me by_

_Was it all too much_

_Or just not enough_

_Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare_

_I will not die (I will not die)_

_I will survive_

I grabbed his pistol and exited the house.

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_

_I feel alive, when you're beside me_

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_

_In my time of dying_

The graveyard wasn't far from my house.

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_

_I feel alive, when you're beside me_

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_

_In my time of dying_

I sat down by my mother's grave. Tears were streaming down my face. Macy took everything from me. Why not take my life? I shakily put the gun by my head. They already replaced me, so they wouldn't care.

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_

_I will not die, when you're beside me_

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_

_In my time of dying_

I pulled the trigger.

* * *

**A/N: **So yeah. Hehe. REVIEW! x


	2. Epilogue

**Author's Note: **Icankickurbutt gave me this idea. Thanks! EARLY UPDATE!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KI

* * *

_**Epilogue**_

**Macy**

It had been three days since Kim's death, and Macy couldn't be happier. She had Jack all to herself. She really loved him, but she knew he loved Kim.

"Jackie, forget her!" Macy begged. "She's gone!" Jack turned to her.

"Forget her?! Macy, she was my best friend!"

"And I'm your girlfriend! I'm more important!"

"Correction, you _were_ my girlfriend. Bye, Macy."

* * *

**Jerry**

Jerry was taking Kim's death a little hard. His last memory of her was seeing her crying on the floor. He didn't wanna believe she was gone.

"Hey, Jerry." Macy cooed when she walked up to him.

"Hi," he mumbled.

"So, I was wondering," Macy got up really close to him. "If you wanna go out sometime. Me and Jack are through."

"I'm sorry, Macy," Jerry said. "But..I'm going through something right now."

"I know. The freak's death. It's good huh?"

"GOOD?! You know what'd be good? IF YOU LEFT ME ALONE!"

* * *

**Milton**

When the news of Kim's death, he completely broke down. He hadn't even seen her! Julie was also a mess. He was failing school. He didn't know what to do without her in his life. Seeing her smile everyday, seeing her laugh. It was all gone.

* * *

**Rudy**

Kim was gone. The gang had quit karate, they couldn't do it without her. All Rudy did with his time was sit in his office, staring at the group picture of them, and flipping through his phone, looking at the pictures of Kim. His best student was gone.

* * *

**Jack**

It was his fault. His love was gone. He visited her everyday. He always cried, begging her to come back. He brought her daisies, her favourite flower. He loved her even in death.

He didn't know what to do without her. He loved her. He missed her. He needed her.

Without her, he was nothing.

And all he knew was Kim could never be replaced.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I hope you enjoyed! REVIEW PEOPLE! x

**Review Responses:**

TaylorSwift100: Thanks, and it was an accident.

gabbynjacob1: I hope you know Kim didn't kill herself over what Jack did. It was because Macy stole everything from her. Thanks, and I love it to!

Icankickurbutt: Thanks for the idea!

fanfictionstoryreviewer: È tanto male? Se si, mi spiace. Grazie, immagino. (random Italian outbreak sorry :p if you can read it, you da homie)


	3. STORY IDEAS!

**Author's Note: **Hallo! It's me, Lia! I hope y'all enjoyed 'Replaced'. There is something I need from you guys! I need some story ideas. BUT, I have some rules.

1. NO VAMPIRES

2. Can have Jika/Jace/Millie

3. NO OC SHIPS FOR JACK OR KIM

4. NO SMUTS

5. NO CHEESY-NESS

6. I will take one-shots

7. NO PREGNANCY but I will take those 'it's their kids' stories

I hope this isn't too much!

P.S. I'm not updating 100 reasons today.

**Review Responses:**

TEDOG: It was a one-shot and Epilogue

Icankickurbutt: Thanks, I'm glad you like that, and it is?

Flavia34: I'm teaching myself Italian, I was born in San Diego, and I'm pretty sure my ancestors are from Rome. And thanks :)

**A****/N: ** Bye ouens!


End file.
